In the movement of articles by conveyor systems such as belt conveyors, it is sometimes necessary to divert the articles onto conveyors running parallel to the main conveyor. Among the objects of the invention are to provide such a system wherein the diverting of the articles is achieved with a relatively simple mechanism and in an efficient manner.